redwall_rpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Angus
Backstory The two otter brothers spent their youth dreaming of adventure and heroics. All otter children within the tribe were given combat training with a handful of weapons to answer the call to arms should the need arise. However, the two otter brothers took this to the logical extreme and trained with any and all weapons they could get their hands on in their youth. By the time they reached adolescence, they could effectively wield any weapon that wasn’t deemed too exotic for the tribe. Yearning for a life of excitement and heroics as well as not wanting to be like their humble parents that spent their days fishing, the two looked to their Aunt and Uncle, the tribe's leaders. Their expertise in weaponry was honed further and in time they learned additional skills outside of combat. Angus was known for patience and pragmatism. He relies on his wits and proper planning and positioning to deal with foes unlike his brother who relies on speed and overwhelming force. While Gavinsky spent his time in the wilds with their Uncle, Angus was with their Aunt practicing archery, trapping, and rope work, or at the tribe’s apothecary learning how to heal wounds. There he met the love of his life, the chief apothecary’s daughter: Marina. The two were inseparable, together as often as they could be and he cherished every moment of peace they had. However, Angus always felt unworthy of her affections, no doubt from years spent in Gavinsky’s shadow. He resolved to train and become the best archer he could to forever ensure Marina’s safety. His days were spent practicing the healing arts with her and his nights were spent practicing archery until he could no longer make out his target in the darkness. Unfortunately, his happiness and calm life were interrupted with Gavinsky’s injury. The apothecaries spent the better half of a night treating his brother’s grievous wounds. Thankfully, Gavinsky healed and was only left physically scarred. His brother awoke with a desire to right the wrongs of the world and it was decided Angus would accompany him. After all, Angus learned all he could from shooting inanimate targets and wished to see the world like Gavinsky, and more importantly someone calm and collected with experience in healing had to look after his more reckless brother. Before he left he was given his Aunt’s own longbow and a backpack with a twenty-foot long rope as a reward for his dedication, and a heartfelt goodbye from Marina with a promise of coming back home someday. So, the two otter brothers left their tribe and went off on an adventure… and Angus made plans to grab the shiniest, prettiest, and most expensive ring he could find for when he came back home, after all Marina deserved nothing less. Angus is the thinner of the two, though he has broad shoulders and is just as tall as his older brother, give or take an inch. His eyes are keen from all the time spent staring down the sights of his bow and he always seems to have a plan ready for any given moment. He wields his Aunt’s bow and keeps his coil of rope attached to his belt. He wears a shirt of chainmail given by a town as thanks for the brother’s aid in dealing with vermin. Angus is never seen without his cloak, lovingly stitched by Marina as a final gift for the journey ahead. The two brothers now travel the world from village to village, town to town, doing tasks for the greater good and helping those in need. They currently stay in Redwall Abbey to rest after their most recent exploit involving a band of slavers and freeing children. Their great deeds are uncountable; the slaying of a catfish that ended the lives of too many good folk by diving in after it and reverse-drowning the monster by holding it above water, outwitting a fox in a game of chess to the death, sneaking through a camp filled to the brim with vermin using nothing but a wooden barrel, or disabling an entire army’s siege engines by use of stealth and fire, to name a few. Also do not forget the titles they’ve earned, Gavinsky being “The Thirty Rat Slayer” and Angus known throughout the land as “The Archest of Archers,” all of this of course according to the brothers... if you believe their tales...